Family dinner
by Mimozka
Summary: Post CotBP. Have you ever wondered what would happen if you put newly married Will and Elizabeth Turner in a room with Elizabeth's snobby family and Governor Swann for a fancy dinner? Fluff and fun aplenty. Constructive critisism is appreciated.


_**Family dinner**_

"Good evening, father" Elizabeth said as entering the library in the governor's mansion.

"Elizabeth, darling! I'm so glad to see you again!" her father exclaimed happily as seeing his beloved daughter. "Where is William? He was supposed to dine with us as well."

"Will has a lot of orders to make these days, so I guess he will be a little bit late."

"Work is going good?"

"It's going excellent, actually. If it keeps going like that he would be able to open another shop" smiled Elizabeth.

"Very well… Darling, I hope you won't mind but I've invited your aunt and uncle to dine with us. Jessica is here as well, along with her husband. You remember your cousin Jessica, don't you?"

"How can I possibly forget her?" Elizabeth giggled.

Then she sent a last smile to her father and followed him toward the study. As walking her smile faded and her face got a serious look. She prayed Will wouldn't be too long, because she wasn't sure she would survive very long with these people.

Elizabeth had always loved her uncle Geoffrey, her mother's brother. He always treated her as if she was his own daughter, and the lost of her mother made them even closer. His wife and daughter, however, had nothing to do with him. His wife Angela was arrogant, proud, dissembling woman not opened to any different things than she was used to. That was one of the reasons she and Elizabeth did not get on well with each other As Elizabeth always did things the way she wanted, not caring for propriety, rules or anything else, while Angela did things only the way it's done. Angela's daughter – Jessica, was the same as her mother and all other aristocrat women, whose only aim in life is to marry a rich aristocrat man and live in wealth and luxury till the rest of their boring lives.

They entered the study and Elizabeth saw three people sitting on the couch drinking brandy.

As they heard someone was coming, Geoffrey and the other man, an officer in the navy if to judge by his uniform, stood up.

"Lizzie! "Exclaimed Geoffrey and hurried forward to hug his beloved niece.

"Uncle Geoffrey, it's been too long!" Elizabeth cheered as well.

"Darling you look absolutely stunning! You're getting prettier with each passed day!"

"Uncle Geoffrey, there's no need to overdo." Elizabeth blushed.

"I'm sure you're right, Elizabeth." Angela involved, while her uncle went to greet her father.

"I'm happy to see you as well, Aunt Angela." Elizabeth said with sweet fake smile.

Elizabeth and her aunt exchanged annoyed looks.

"Well, well, Elizabeth Swann… Goodness, you used to have a better taste for clothes, my darling" involved Jessica, who had just got into the room.

She looked at Elizabeth with her cold arrogant eyes and a sparkle of mock was seen there as she saw the simple everyday dress Elizabeth was wearing. Jessica, on the other hand, was dressed in a silk carmine dress, which matched to her shoes and made her look like a peacock.

Elizabeth grinned to this thought of hers. "People change, Jessie. My dress might not be as beautiful as yours, but at least I can breathe easily in it" said Elizabeth and by that erased Jessica's smirk from her face.

"Have you met my husband? This is Andrew Hanson, a captain in the King's navy" she said proudly.

"Pleased to meet you, Ms.; Jessica has told me a lot about you" said Andrew and kissed the back of Elizabeth's hand.

"I'm sure she has, I'm pleased to meet you as well, captain"

"Tell me Lizzie, how is your life going? Do you have a man to take care of you?" Jessica asked, sure her cousin would deny.

"Yes, I have the best man in the world." She grinned as she thought of Will.

"Oh, so you did marry the commodore?" amazed Angela

"The commodore… Oh, you mean James! No, my husband is a blacksmith"

"A BLACKSMITH?!" repeated Angela and Jessica with their jaws hanging in the air.

"A blacksmith, indeed!"

"And you let her, Weatherby?" asked Angela after getting her speaking ability back.

"Well, she made it more than clear he would be the only man to make her happy. Besides, he is a fine young man" Weatherby smiled

"A **very** fine young man, father" stressed Elizabeth.

"Don't you ever stop being so bold?" involved Jessica

"And don't you ever stop being arrogant and selfish?" asked back Elizabeth.

A knock on the door cut off Jessica's mind. One of the servants showed at it; the argue between Elizabeth and Jessica stopped and the room went silent.

Elizabeth smiled widely; she knew why the servant was here.

"Mr. Turner has arrived, my lord" said the servant.

"Will" breathed Elizabeth through her smile and headed toward the door. She ran through the hallway and as she stood on the top of the stairs, she saw him.

"Will" she exclaimed loudly with her smile getting even bigger. She started running down the stairs. She was so obsessed with the thought her husband was here, she didn't even notice her family following her out of the study.

They all looked amazed while witnessing the welcoming scene.

Elizabeth got to the first floor and ran to the opened arms of her husband. They arms locked upon the other and their lips met in a long soft kiss. Then, while kissing, Will picked her up in his arms and spun her in the air, feeling her smiling into their kiss as he did that.

"I missed you" Elizabeth whispered. "What kept you so long tonight?"

"I had orders to finish, you know the amount of orders I get" Will said with a smile.

"Well, this would be because you are the best" she said and leaned forward to meet his lips again

"Darling, we're not home" Will reminded her quietly, making her pull aback

"Good evening, son" Weatherby said toward his son- in-low.

"Good evening sir, I'm sorry for being late, but my work kept me" apologized Will as taking his father-in-low's hand.

"No worries, William."

"Won't you introduce us to the man, Elizabeth?" asked the annoyed voice of Angela who didn't enjoy this touching family scene, as it wasn't the way 'it was supposed to be done.'

"Oh, of course I will. Everyone this is my husband William Turner" she smiled as pointing toward him. "Will, these are Uncle Geoffrey – my mother's brother, his wife – Angela, their daughter – Jessica and her husband – Captain Andrew Hanson"

"Pleased to meet you all" Will said as shaking Geoffrey and Andrew's hands and kissing the ladies' ones.

"Now when we are all here, let's go and have dinner" Weatherby proposed. Everyone followed him toward the dining room. First after him were Will and Elizabeth, then came Jessica and her husband and last but not least Geoffrey and Angela.

"It seems your aunt and cousin don't like me very much" Will whispered as taking Elizabeth's chair aback, so she could sit down

"They don't like anyone… Thank you darling" she said a bit louder after sitting on the chair.

Will sat down next to his wife and from the left side of his father-in-low.

"By your behavior I presume you are newlyweds" Jessica said. She was a bit jealous from the way she saw, Will looking at Elizabeth, as her husband have never looked at her that way.

Will and Elizabeth exchanged amused looks.

"What made you think we are newlyweds?" Elizabeth asked with surprise.

"Well it's the way you behave with each other, it's typical for newlyweds." Jessica explained.

Will and Elizabeth chuckled.

"We have been married for nearly… "Will looked at his wife questionably "… a year?"

"Actually it's eleven months, three weeks and five days." Elizabeth said with a sweet smirk, causing her husband, uncle and father to burst into laughter. Angela and Jessica, however, did not think it was funny at all.

"As I see your old habits still exist" Weatherby said

"What do you mean, father?" Elizabeth asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Well you have started planning precisely every little part of your future ever since you met this boy, that I'm not surprised you count every single day spent with him."

"I have not planned everything" protested Elizabeth, despite knowing her father was right.

"Really? So how come, you had all your wedding organized a minute after he had proposed you?" her father asked causing his daughter to blush. "If that is not enough to prove what I've said then I guess: Catherine, Emily, Olivia, Jack, Jason and William, would be enough to convince you I am right!"

On that moment Elizabeth really doubted there was something redder than her face." What… How… How do you know about this list?!" she shrieked.

"Who are Catherine, Emily, Olivia, Jack, Jason and William?" Will asked, although he had a certain feeling about what he was going to hear.

"Well, these would be the names Elizabeth had chosen for your children… Five years ago, long before you two got engaged" grinned Weatherby causing Will's jaw to open and his daughter to desire to be swallowed deep in the ground.

Will chuckled. "I have to admit you've picked fine names for our children. But, I think that only 'Elizabeth' would be more than enough" he sent his wife a loving look and a warm smile. 'I love you' he mouthed her.

"You were not supposed to know about that!" she barely said.

"Well my darling it was a hard thing to ignore, considering the fact it was the only thing you were able to talk about." Weatherby said again

"Father, I think you have said more than enough, aye?"

Her father smiled a bit guiltily toward her.

"These actions of yours remind me of someone… You really are like my dear sister. Ah, Anna had the same romantic nature as you." Geoffrey smiled toward his niece.

"I'm glad to hear that at least one of my beloved young women got married for her feelings" he added bitterly.

"Father! That would be enough!" Jessica snapped "Lizzie'…"

"Please Jessie, don't call me that way, I'm not seven anymore"

"Elizabeth," Jessica fixed herself up "Why don't you tell us how did you two meet?"

"It wasn't the usual way for certain!" Elizabeth smiled.

"The merit for that would be all yours" Will involved.

"I found him in the water while being on a crossing from England, by a complete accident. It was nine years ago."

"What became of this boy, your friend with whom you played all day long and didn't pay any attention to me?" she kept asking

"Why don't you ask him yourself, he is not mute, are you, Will?" Elizabeth asked through her laughter. Actually this dinner was going much better than she thought it would be.

"This boy had become her husband" answered Will, although it wasn't really necessary after Elizabeth's response.

After a while, spent in silent dining, a young woman entered the room bowing slightly toward Jessica and Angela.

"She is awake, madam. Would you like to see her?" the young woman, who was probably a maid, addressed Jessica

"How do you think? Do I want to see her? … I'm dining at the moment! Of course I don't want to see her! It's your job to take care of her, and you'd better do it unless you want to find yourself on the street." Said angrily Jessica; looking at the maid arrogantly.

"Who is she talking about?" Elizabeth asked

"About young Ms. Hanson, ma'am" answered the maid

"Did someone asked for your answer?" arrogantly asked Angela

"Ignore them… Would you bring her here?" Elizabeth asked again

The woman bowed again and got out of the room.

"How dare you humiliating us in front of a maid?!" angrily exclaimed Angela

"And how dare you having this language in my presence!" snapped Elizabeth

But then they heard the door again and Elizabeth stopped paying any attention to her aunt.

"Here she is, madam. Jane Hanson." Said the maid, and showed her a five months old baby girl.

"Oh, she's beautiful" gasped Elizabeth "May I, Jessica?" After her small annoyed nod, the maid passed the baby to Elizabeth.

She took her in her arms, with one hand supporting the baby's head and the other wrapped around her small body.

"Hello, beautiful Janie. Hello, my darling" Elizabeth said softly. "You're so small… Oh, don't cry baby" she said and pressed her to herself, patting her on her back. "Don't cry my darling". She could feel her tiny heart beats, and her breathing rhythm. It felt like magic. Holding this small creature so close to her, left her speechless. She had never held something so innocent, pure and defenseless. She felt how all her anger and annoyance faded away. The baby was calming her in a magical way. "Don't cry, Janie." She begged the baby, afraid that if Jane continued her heart would break. "I'm your auntie Elizabeth, and I love you very, very, very much." She said softly and kissed her slightly on the head. As Elizabeth's lips touched her head, little Jane stopped crying and even gave her auntie a smile and a satisfied exclamation.

Will was watching her carefully, and his heart melt to sight of Elizabeth holding the baby. He had always dreamed to see her as a mother to his children, and he was sure she wanted it as well. He was smiling lovingly toward her, thinking how wonderful it would be if they had their own child.

"Oh, she fell asleep" Elizabeth exclaimed quietly.

"Let me take her, madam" the maid said

"Do you have to?" Elizabeth asked sadly, she didn't want to let go of the baby.

"I'm afraid I am, madam"

Elizabeth watched sadly how the maid was taking away little Jane and sighed deeply as the baby disappeared from her sight.

"Hurry up little one" she begged, looking down at her belly and caressed it.

"Beg your pardon?" Will misunderstood

"I'm telling Catherine, Emily, Olivia, Jack, Jason or William to hurry up and come out, because I'm not sure I'll have the patience to wait for them" she said through her smile.

"You… You are…" Will stammered; not sure he had understood his wife. His smile grew and his eyes were wide.

"I am" confirmed Elizabeth with a smile.

"Please, excuse us" he addressed Elizabeth's family as getting up from his seat and taking Elizabeth up with him. After the both of them were up, he leaned forward and kissed her softly without pulling her closer to him.

"This wasn't the kiss I expected" Elizabeth complaint after they broke apart.

"I don't want to harm the baby" Will said, knowing what she meant.

"You won't harm the baby just the contrary, he would feel the love you feel for him." Elizabeth chuckled

Will grinned and the held his arm to his wife, wrapping it around her waist and pulling her against his body, after which he gave her a hard, but the same time loving kiss.

"That is much better" she smirked

"I love you" Will breathed

"And I love you"

"No, I meant I love you **both**"

"Then, **we**, love you as well" smiled Elizabeth and fell into his arms again.


End file.
